


New School, New Friends

by FahcLove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, High School, M/M, Michael is gay, Panic Attack, Triggers, boyf riends — Freeform, heather m is gay, its super gay, jeremy is bi, no one died, school transfers, theyre all the same age, treebros, veronica is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is advised by her counselor to switch schoolsJeremy Heere is expelled due to the fact that the Principal overheard him talking about a new drug, the SQUIPMichael Mell is expelled because of his stoning habitsThey all end up in West Lane High, home of one Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy, and Jared Kleinman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might not continue this.....idk. Also, I've never seen Dear Even Hansen so I don't know if I got the characters right....rip
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> (also I love Heather M/Veronica,,,,,,,my pure children)

Story 1 Heathers/BMC/DEH

After whole incident with JD, Veronica’s counselors suggested that she moved schools, to one that didn't bring up such triggering memories. She didn't really have a choice, the minute her parents heard that they immediately enrolled her to the high school that was 30 minutes away from Sherwood High. And, even though she hated Sherwood, it didn't stop her from crying on the day before school started with Martha and her girlfriend, Heather M. Even though they would text each other and hang out during the weekends, Veronica had never been very good at keeping in touch with people from long distances. At least she wouldn't be haunted by Heather C., Kurt, Ram, and JD anymore. The annoying ghosts of classmates she killed seemed to be tied to the school, luckily.

But here she was. First day at West Lane High School. As she stared at the glass doors, she prayed that she won't be teased like she was back then. Heather helped pick out a nice outfit, so that probably won't happen.

“You can do this Veronica. Just think about Heather and if you get through this week, you can see her,” she pumped herself up as she opened the doors and made her way to the office.

Inside the office was a middle aged, friendly-looking secretary named Diana and three students already sitting in the chairs.

“I’m Veronica. Sawyer. I’m new here...” she trailed off as the secretary nodded and motioned for her to sit next to the other three kids.

“Just wait here, Vice Principal Turnblad will be with the four of you shortly,” Diana told her, and Veronica sat down.

Next to her was a lanky, pale boy who was talking to another boy with a red sweatshirt. They were whispering about god knows what and Veronica got the feeling in her gut that this was going to be another year of being alone. The final person was a girl with familiar blonde hair and a yellow scrunchie, wait-

“Heather?” Veronica gasped, and her girlfriend turned to look at her, a big grin spreading across her face.

“I was waiting for you to notice me, silly!” she giggled and the two of them embraced in a kiss; Veronica realizing how much she missed her already. There was a cough behind them and the two girls broke apart, blushing furiously.

Diana was looking at them, a playful smile tugging at her mouth, “girls, I hate to break up the reunion, but we have a “strict” PDA policy that doesnt allow kissing in the main office,” she explained, using finger quotes around the word strict, “but, that doesnt mean you two cant kiss in the hallway,” winking, Diana returned back to her work as Veronica and Heather sat down together.

“How did you get here?” Veronica started, and Heather blushed.

“Well, almost immediately as your counselor said you had to move, I convinced my dad to let me go to the school you were transferring to. And I almost told you, but Martha wanted me to keep it a secret. She said that it would be worth it just to see your reaction. And it was.”

Veronica was about to answer, but the Vice Principal came out of her office and the four new students entered her office.

Vice Principal Turnblad’s office was very cozy and covered in pictures, mostly of her when she was younger, with huge hair that hasn't really changed much, Veronica noticed.

The four of them sat down, and Veronica realized she had no clue the names of the nerdy kid and the sweatshirt kid, she was so wrapped up in Heather. What she did noticed was that they were holding hands, much like Veronica and Heather were.

Vice Principal Turnblad clapped her hands together, making the four of them turn to look at her, “So, I want to congratulate and welcome the four of you to West Lane High School! I know that transferring schools can be tough, especially leaving behind all your friends, but I want you to know that my office and the counseling office is always open for anyone who just need someone to talk to. But, it looks like you already know someone, so it doesnt look like I need to be worried. Principal Bottom wished he could be here, but his sister-in-law is giving birth, so he can’t be here right now. Here are your schedules, and I’ve placed at least two of you together in every class so you won’t feel so alone. And, I’ve requested for two students to come down and show you all to your classes before lunch starts. I hope you all enjoy this school, hopefully it will be better than your last school!” Veronica grabbed her schedule and immediately checked it with Heather. They had homeroom together, as well as second and fourth period on both Purple and Orange Days. She thought about looking at the schedules of the boys, but decided against it.

“Uh, Mrs. Turnblad, what are Purple and Orange days?” Heather asked.

“Please call me Tracy, honey, and, that is the block schedule we have. Today is a Purple day, where you will have the classes on your purple schedule, but tomorrow is a Orange day, where you will instead have all the classes on your orange schedule. Homeroom stays the same, so you don't have to worry about it. Any more questions?”

“Yeah,” spoke up the red sweatshirt boy, “what’s your policy on LGBT+ students?” he asked, and Veronica look at him with a newfound respect, because she was thinking the exact same thing.

“Well, we have a LGBT+/Ally club after school, and it is a welcome presence. We don’t have any restrictions and if you feel if you're being bullied or harassed because of your sexuality, gender, or identity, please tell us and we will put a stop to it,” she said and sweatshirt kid slouched back down, satisfied.

“Now, if there is no more questions, I believe Evan and Jared, your guides, are ready to give you four the tour around the school. I hope you all enjoy West Lane High!” Tracy said excitedly, as Veronica, Heather, and the boys left the small office, only to see two boys waiting for them. One had a giant cast on his left arm with the name CONNOR written over it, and the other kinda looked like the sweatshirt kid if he was white, was short, and had style.

“Uh, h-hi, I’m Evan Hansen, and this is Jared Kleinman. We’re your school guides for today I-I guess..” he trails off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his non-broken arm.

“Well, I’m Michael, this is my boyfriend Jeremy, and two other girls who I dont know the names of,” sweatshirt kid introduces himself and lanky guy, who turns bright red at the mention of them being boyfriends.

“And I’m Veronica, and this is _my_ girlfriend, Heather!” Veronica adds, wanting to one-up Michael for some reason.

“Well, now that we all know each other, Iet's show you guys to your classes!” Jared exclaims, and the rest follow him out into the hallway.

 _This,_ Veronica thought, _is going to be an interesting year._


	2. School Day, Start!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone has a panic attack/is triggered so just a warning? (idk if its a panic attack but its something)
> 
> this went so many directions,,,,wild 
> 
> again, there is no 100% that I will write more, most of my multi-chaptered fics don't end up being completed,,,,warning
> 
> also no deh characters in this chap cause a) they arnt in the class and b) I'm learning how to write them be patient

Even though Michael had only been to West Lane for a half of a day (and he hasn't even been to any classes) he decided that he liked this school. Or, at the very least, the people in it.   
  
Heather, Veronica, Evan and Jared all seemed to be pretty nice, at least they weren't bullies like Rich when he had the SQUIP or gossips like Jenna. Also Conner, Evan's boyfriend seemed nice, even though Michael never met him, just Evan talked about him. A lot.    
  
But it was cute. When Michael learned that Veronica and Heather were dating, as well as Even and Conner, he wanted to laugh. It seemed that every school he went to was super gay. Not like he was complaining.    
  
"Hey Michael, earth to Michael Mell!" Jeremy joked, breaking Michael out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, hey Jer,” Michael said, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “how are the others?” the others, referring to Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake and Rich, or, the “S.S. Squad” as Rich started calling them. 

They were the only reason Jeremy or Michael were upset that they moved schools, the S.S. Squad were Jeremy and Michael’s first friends (besides each other) and it really hurt to leave when they were finally fitting in. But, they didn't really have a choice, so, they left, breaking the news to the group. A lot of crying ensued. And by a lot, Michael meant  _ a lot _ . He knew Brooke was a crier, but he wasn't expecting Rich to start sniffling when they broke the news. Soon, Jeremy started crying, and when Jeremy cried, everyone cried. But, afterwards they watched the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie and everything was good. 

“Well, surprise, surprise, Rich and Jake started dating and I owe Jenna 10 bucks. And Christine told me that the drama department has seen an increase of people since last year, which is definitely good!” 

“I told you not to bet against Jenna, that girl knows things that no average human is even aware of; especially when two people are going to start dating.” 

Jeremy laughed, his voice sounding like angelic bells to Michael’s ears, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You ready for school tomorrow?” 

Michael sighed, “As ready as I’ll ever be. At least we have Heather and ‘Ronica in homeroom together.”

“‘Ronica?” Jeremy mocked, slipping Michael’s glasses off his nose.

Michael laughed, “‘Ronica, like Veronica, but shorter. And gives those back! I need them to see!” the two boys ended up play-wrestling, rolling around on the floor fighting for Michael’s glasses. 

Jeremy managed to get off the floor and successfully put on Michael’s glasses, “Michael? Do I look handsome?” 

Michael stood up as well and gave Jeremy a once-over, “I don't know Jeremy. I. Can’t. See. But, I assume you look very lovely, as you always do.”

“Michael, you are too kind. What time is it?” he slipped Michael’s glasses back on his face and looked at his watch, frowning, “Well, it looks like I have to go or my dad will lose it. See you tomorrow, love.” 

“Bye Jer, love you.” 

The next day Michael woke up ten minutes after his alarm went off, meaning he had around fifteen minutes to get ready and drive all the way across town. 

He threw on a shirt, pants and his familiar red sweatshirt. He grabbed an Eggo and his backpack and ran out the door and into his PT Cruiser, driving hurriedly (but safely) to school. 

He arrived three minutes late and burst through the front doors only to be greeted by three familiar faces, Jeremy, Veronica, and Heather. 

“Hey guys,” he panted, exhausted from sprinting from his car to the school. “What’re you all doing here?” he asked as they all walked to homeroom.

“You think we were going to leave the only people we know behind?” Veronica joked, and Michael felt himself smiling. Sure, he’s used to Jeremy waiting for him, but people he just met? He can definitely imagine all four of them growing very close. 

“Thanks ‘Ronica!” he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder, stopping when he felt her freeze, “What’s wrong?” 

Heather moved from Veronica’s side to putting their foreheads together, “Veronica, it’s okay. They aren’t here anymore. JD’s dead, he’s back at Sherwood. Ram and Kurt are gone. Just breath,” she said, trying to calm her girlfriend down as she began hyperventilating. To the boys she added, “Veronica was almost date-raped by these two guys, Ram and Kurt, who used to call her ‘Ronica. I should've told you, but we kinda forgot about it, sorry. Just go to class, I got this,” the boys didn’t move, both because of guilt and the need to help her. 

Jeremy put a hand on Veronica’s back, while Michael joined Heather in trying to get Veronica to calm down, “Veronica, in and out, count to eight. Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?” Michael held up five fingers, trying to get Veronica to concentrate. After a few moments, Veronica held up five fingers as well. 

“Very good. Now, can you speak?” she shook her head, “that’s fine, you don't need to speak. Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up now. Don’t forget, in and out.”

Veronica repeated this action, in and out and telling how many finger Michael had until her breathing slowed down and she started to wobble. Heather moved and caught Veronica in her arms. 

“Thank you so much Michael. Honestly, I’m not very good with helping Veronica with her triggers. If you weren’t here, I don't know what i would've done,” Heather thanked him, Veronica finding her balance with the help of Jeremy. 

“It’s no problem. I did kinda cause it so it was the least I could do. Plus, I’ve had my fair share of triggers and panic attacks. We should probably go to the counseling office, I don’t think any of us should go to class.” 

Veronica cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her, “No, it’s fine. Let’s just get a absent slip or something and go to homeroom. We have it all together and I don’t want to fail my first day of class,” she said and even though everyone was hesitant, they agreed. 

And the four of them showed up 20 minutes late to homeroom, with the teacher, Ms. Rosario, reading some email about the school. 

“Oh! Speaking of new students, here they are! This is Veronica, Heather, Jeremy, and Michael, in some order, I’m not sure...” she trailed off smiling and the class laughed. 

“I’m Jeremy Heere, this is Veronica Sawyer, Heather Mcnamara, and Michael Mell,” he introduced everyone and Ms. Rosario smiled.

“Well, the four of you can take a seat wherever. Hopefully you all won’t be so late next time. Oh, and before I forget, I’m Ms. Rosario, your homeroom teacher, or your spanish teacher, depending on the period. The rest of the class is free time, but try to be on your phones as little as possible,” the class laughed again, knowing that wouldn’t happen. 

After the classroom settled down a bit, everyone going on their phones or talking to friends, the four turned their desks so they were all facing each other. 

“Veronica, are you okay? I’m sorry about earlier,” Michael apologized, but she waved him off. 

“It’s fine, really. You couldn’t have known that was going to happen. I don't have many triggers so I just forgot to mention them to you guys.” 

“What are your triggers?” Jeremy asked, “Just so we know to not say them or anything! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he explained. 

“Well, mainly any nickname, guns, bombs, slushies, and drain cleaner. They’re weird, I know. But, I went through a lot with a really bad boyfriend last year...”she trailed off, and Heather started rubbing her back. 

“No I totally get it! And I’ll try to keep that in mind next time I go out to get some food during lunch. On a different note, did you guys play the new Pokemon game? Michael, I know you have,” Jeremy changed the topic, and everyone was grateful.

Veronica and Heather shared a look, “Uh, we’ve never played Pokemon. I man, Veronica did when she was little, but I didn’t even know they were still making games,” Heather said, and Michael gasped, making the entire room turn to look at him. 

“You’ve never played Pokemon?!?” he exclaimed, and the two girls shook their heads. “That’s it. After school you all are climbing into my car and Jeremy and I are going to show you our game room. It’s required.” 

“Well, if you take us to your ‘game room’, we get to take you to Heather’s closet and we have to get makeovers!” Veronica shot back, but Michael could tell she wanted to see their games. 

“Sure! You guys can mess around with Jeremy for a while; cause you all know I’m perfect. But I could get my nails painted...” 

“It’s a deal!”

“Deal!!” 

Just as the four of them shooks hands - sealing the deal - the bell rang signaling the end of class. 

“Welp, you two have fun in chemistry and photography, Veronica and I are going to show off our super ultra ripped bodies in P.E.. Veronica, lead the way!” Michael bid the two others a goodbye as him and Veronica made their way to where the gym was....hopefully. 

Michael turned to say something to Veronica, when he noticed a wide smile across her face, “Hey, why so smiley?” he joked and she smiled bigger. 

“I was right.” 

“Right about what?” 

“The fact that this school year is going to be interesting,” was all she said, and Michael joined her in smiling. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

_ This was going to be an interesting year, hopefully.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love u if u read this,,,,,,pure


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes to his class, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every single person who's commented!!! You guys are like the only reason I even continue this story!! 
> 
> Also I listened to DEH but I really don't understand how to write Connor's character at all???? Pls bear with me

Jeremy was nervously walking to his photography class, getting ready to do nothing and talk to no one, since Michael, Veronica and Heather were in different classes. He walked through the door and sat down to two boys who were deep in their own conversation.

One boy had long, messy brown hair, dark bags under his eyes and painted nails. The other boy had a cast on his arm with the name-wait.

“Evan?” Jeremy asked, recognizing the nervous guide from yesterday. “I didn't know you had this class!” Jeremy was relieved. At least he wasn't alone in all of his classes.

"Oh, h-hey Jeremy! Y-yeah, I really like taking photos…Oh! This is Connor! Connor, this is Jeremy Heere, t-the new kid," Evan introduced them and the scruffy boy turned around and gave Jeremy a look, not saying a word.

Jeremy felt his face heating up, "Hey Connor! Evan talked non-stop about you yesterday," now it was Evan's face that turned bright red, and Jeremy swore he saw Connor's face heat up a little as well. "I'm not very good at photography so you probably have to help me Evan."

Evan nodded, and Jeremy found himself smiling. So far, the people at this school were pretty nice.

"Yeah, me too," Connor finally spoke, "the only reason I'm taking this class is for Evan. He's a big nerd about photography," he explained, showing a small smile while Evan turned bright red.

"Connor! I-I'm not a-a huge nerd!"

"Yeah, but you are a nerd."

Evan didn't say anything against that.

Before Jeremy could say anything else the teacher, Mrs. Thropp-Tigelarr-Upland, cleared her throat and started the class.

After around 15 minutes of Mrs. Elphaba -- the teacher had asked everyone to call her by her first name -- explaining the first project, she gave everyone out of school passes and let everyone free to do whatever.

"Hey, what're you guys doing for your project?" Jeremy asked Evan and Connor. The first project was to find someplace in the school that was your "safe space" as Mrs. Elphaba called it.

Connor looked deep in thought, so Evan answered for them, "I'm d-doing the forest next to the school and, well, I'm not sure what Connor-" he was cut off when Connor pulled out the school camera and snapped a picture of him mid-conversation.

"W-What was that for?"

Connor shrugged, "I need to know how to work this before I use it for the rest of the semester," he explained.

"S-Still, Connor, you should at least ask before you t-take a picture of me!"

"Sorry Evan, I'll ask next time. Hey, Jeremy, what are you taking a picture of?" Connor asked Jeremy, who was trying to figure out how to turn his camera on.

"Oh, uh, I'm probably gonna, take a picture of either Michael or our homeroom classroom cause that's where all my friends are. Well besides you guys," he added, not wanting to make the boys feel left out.

"Who's Michael?" Connor asked, and Jeremy swore he saw a smile ghosting across his face.

"He's my boyfriend," Jeremy explained and he saw Connor nod. "Hey, do you guys wanna wander for the rest of the period? I mean, I still barely know any of the school."

"Y-yeah that sounds fun!" Evan said and the three of them stood up, grabbed three school passes and walked out of the classroom into the hallway.

"Now I can show you the best spots to get high," Conner said, giving Jeremy a look he's seen in Michael too many times.

Evan, on the other hand, shot Connor a almost annoyed look, "Connor! Y-you said you would stop smoking, remember!"

"Only joking Hansen! You take everything so seriously sometimes," he shot back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and started walking ahead of Jeremy and Evan. "You sound just like my dad," Jeremy heard him mumble.

"Connor, you sound like my boyfriend. Actually, that's kinda why we were expelled; he was caught smoking weed on school grounds," Jeremy explained, trying to ease the tension that had just entered the hallway.

Connor turned to look back at him, "Really? I had no clue you guys were expelled. Why'd you get kicked out then? Forgive me for saying this, but you don't exactly look like the 'smoking dope' type."

Jeremy froze. He couldn't just tell them about the SQUIP, what would they say. He had to make up an excuse. "Ah, well, I, uh....Michael and I, well, we, uhm, kinda got caught together?" he stumbled over his words, but Evan gave him a look of sympathy so he guessed his story seemed reasonable.

"Here we are, the best place in this godforsaken school!" Connor stopped and Jeremy realized that they had walked across almost the entire school; and now they were in front of the…front doors.

"C-Connor!" Evan sputtered, but even he was smiling. Connor, on the other hand was laughing, something that even Jeremy could sense didn't happen often.

Soon, the three of them had dissolved into a fit of giggles, all in front of the school's front doors. It truly was a sight to see.

After they had all calmed down a bit, Jeremy finally managed to figure out how to turn on his camera and took a picture of the doors, just in case.

Now they were walking to the forest, where Evan would take his pictures.

On the way there, Jeremy learned just how much Evan liked trees. And he liked them a lot.

"Did you know that the species normally called maple trees is actually known as acer? I learned a lot about it when I was a junior ranger last year. Also, did you know that there are over 158 species of maple trees? There is-Oh h-hey Alana," a girl that Jeremy hadn't seen before was suddenly in front of them. She had glasses, and dreads and looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Hey Evan, Connor, and I assume you are one of the new kids? Jeremy Heere or Michael Mell?" she got straight to the point, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Uh, Jeremy. And you must be Alana?"

"Yep, I'm sorry I couldn't show you around the school, I had a volunteering position that I couldn't turn away. How has you first day been?"

"Good. Evan and Connor where showing me the forest so we can take pictures."

She smiled, "I'm guessing Evan hasn't stopped talking about trees since?"

"Of course, what else does Evan like to talk about?" Connor said, slinging his arm over Evan's shoulder, the latter turning bright red.

"I-I talk a-about other st-stuff!" he stuttered out.

"Just teasing. Anyway, Ms. Turnblad called me to her office and I don't want to be late! See you after school," she waved goodbye and went the opposite way of the three boys.

The three of them kept walking down the hallway in comfortable silence before reaching the double doors that lead out to a forest in the distance. Before long, they were walking down a dirt path, and it looked as if they hadn't just come from a school, and instead from a cabin in the woods.

Small birch-like trees were everywhere, making a canopy, protecting Jeremy from the sun while casting a green glow on the ground. Surrounding them were smaller plants, and bushes, full of berries. Connor even picked one, a blueberry-like fruit with two berries instead of one. But, before he could eat it Evan slapped it out his hand.

"T-That's poisonous! Y-You could die!" he protested, and Connor gave him a withering look.

"I thought you only cared about trees?"

"I-I learned a-about poisonous b-berries as well!! P-Please promise me y-you'll ask me b-before you eat anything?" Evan begged, and Connor's hard facade broke.

"Fine."

"Guys, where are we even going anyway? This place is nice and all, but we should get back to school before the bell rings," Jeremy broke in, speaking for the first time in 10 minutes.

Evan started talking, but Connor cut him off, "The bell shouldn't ring for another 20 minutes, and we should only be out here for 10. We are going to the oldest tree in West Lane's history, the Mother Tree," he explained, which only left Jeremy with more questions than answers, but he decided not to press it.

For the next few minutes the three of them discussed if Minecraft is a "cringy game" as Connor claims. Evan disagrees, and Jeremy couldn't decide between the two.

"L-Look, I'm just s-saying, just because t-teens play it doesn't mean-hey, we're h-here!" Evan cut himself off, and the three of them stopped and marveled at the "Mother Tree".

Jeremy had never been a huge fan of trees and nature, preferring to stay inside and play video games, but this tree was something to behold. It was a huge maple tree, it's branches twisting and wrapping around other trees. The leaves were an orange-red, making the sunlight shining down match that color, which reminded Jeremy of Michael's sweatshirt. The roots of the tree were in and out of the ground, stretching far and wide. The reason it was called the "Mother Tree", Jeremy only realized after looking at it for five minutes. In every crack, around every root, wrapping around the branches of the tree were smaller plants, smaller trees, all living off of the big tree's nutrients and growing because of it. It truly was beautiful.

While Jeremy was marveling, Evan was running around taking pictures of various places. Everything was silent except for the quiet 'click' of his camera.

"Pretty, right?" Connor said and Jeremy jumped, so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that the boy had moved closer to him.

Jeremy looked at the tree again, "Yeah," he finally said, and Connor gave him a small smile.

"Usually I'm not this nice. If you ever see me in school, don't expect me to smile at you. It's just that…I can't just be mean to Evan," Connor confessed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Jeremy turned to look at him, fully, "You like him don't you." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," was all Connor said at first, casting a glance at the boy taking pictures a few feet away, "I just don't know what to do about it."

"I'm sure he will come around. You pretty irresistible."

Connor smiled, "Thanks Jeremy."

Before either of them could say anything else, Evan ran over, "I finished taking pictures, we should head back now!"

"Yep, looks like we have, around 7 minutes before the bell rings. We should probably run."

"Race you guys!" Jeremy exclaimed and sprinted down the path, the other two shouting protests behind him.

Before long, Jeremy was overtaken by Connor, Evan trailing behind.

"Ha! I won! Suck on that bitches!" Connor cheered as the two losers tried to catch their breath.

Suddendly, Jeremy thought of something, "Hey, do you guys like to play video games?" he asked after catching his breath.

"Y-Yeah, but I h-haven't played t-that many games," Evan said, and Connor nodded.

"Well, Michael, the two new girls, Veronica and Heather and I are all going to go to each other's houses and play video games and give each other makeovers if you guys would like to join. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Plus, you guys are really fun to be around!"

Connor and Evan shared a look but nodded, "Y-Yeah that s-sounds fun!" Evan exclaimed and Jeremy smiled.

"Here, let me put my numbers in your phones!" Jeremy grabbed their phones and plugged his number in, "I'll text you the details at some point!"

Before any could say anything else, the bell rang.

"Welp, gotta head to class. See you guys tomorrow, or whenever I have another class with one of you," Connor said as he went to his class.

"B-Bye Jeremy," Evan added, waving.

"Bye guys!" Jeremy smiled and walked to his next class, biology, repeating what just happened in his head.

_I guess this school isn't that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every single person who comments or leaves a kudos on this story,,,,,I would die for u


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica bonds with Michael, some girl named Alana and the art teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......slimeman
> 
> !!!tw: homophobia, homophobic slurs!!!!

  
The first day of physical education at West Lane High, Veronica discovered, was incredibly boring. All the teachers did was talk for half the class, then make them pay for outfits and then chill on their phones for the rest of the period.    
  
But, Veronica wasn't complaining too much; with almost an hour to do nothing, she got to befriend Michael, who was a pretty cold kid with the same music taste as her.    
  
Michael was looking up a song that he told Veronica about when his phone buzzed, "Oh, Jeremy says that Evan and Connor will join us for the makeover/video game night if you and Heather are cool with it."    
  
"I thought you guys were joking about that but sure. Where's it gonna be at?" Veronica replied, trying to wrap her head around the fact that some kids she had never met was going to hang out with her for the rest of the day playing video games and putting on makeup.    
  
"Probably at Jer's. His dad's pretty cool with me competing over and making out so he probably will be with you guys as well. Are Evan and Connor dating? I don't want to lose my place as a Rightful Gay by some new kids," Michael joked and Veronica laughed, making a few kids turn around and look at her, either from her laugh or from Michael's comment, and Veronica felt her face heating up.   
  
"Well, what class do you have next? I have,  art with Heather. Honestly she is so amazing at it. I'll probably just spend the whole time just watching her paint or something, it really calms me down. Her hands are always so soft and precise it's amazing," she gushed and Michael laughed.    
  
"Gay. And I have bio with Jeremy next, so I will also probably just stare at his face the entire time while he's taking notes. Cause when he's concentrated he sticks his tongue out a bit and he squints his eyes when he's confused and just, I feel you man."    
  
"I'm glad we can collectively bond over our unbridled gay love we have for other people."    
  
Michael nodded and typed something in on his phone, "here's the song I told you about. I'm honestly so surprised you never listened to Pink Floyd, yet you listen to Queen!" Michael put an earbud in each of their ears and a guitar riff played into them.    
  
"What can I say, I like royalty better than some color man."    
  
"Shut up."    
  
The two of them were jamming out when a group of kids walked up to them, with three teens in the front. First was a boy with bleach-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, next to him was a girl with curly hair, brown skin and a hungry look in her eyes. Finally there was a boy with dark olive skin, dark brown hair and the start of a beard.    
  
"Hey, you guys are the new kids right?" the first teen asked, he looked like the ringleader of the group.    
  
"Yeah, I'm Michael and this is Veronica," Michael introduced them and Veronica didn't miss the heated stare from the only girl in the group.    
  
"Is it true you guys are gay?" he immediately asked, and Veronica sighed.   
  
"Yes, I have a girlfriend I love very much. Is there a problem with that?" she challenged, stating the first boy straight in the eyes. She didn't mention Michael in case he didn't want to be outed by some bullies, because she could definitely handle this herself.    
  
"Actually, it is. I had no clue that the new kids were homos! I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to hang out, but now, who knows, you might force yourself onto me!" the girl stepped foreword, locking eyes with Veronica.    
  
Veronica laughed, "As if. I still have standards. And you are most definitely ugly enough to be below them," it was a low blow, she knew, but the girl took it to heart and stepped back, embarrassed.    
  
"Now, if you don't mind, my friend and I would like to go be gay somewhere else. Alone," she grabbed Michael, who was just standing in shock, and walked out the gym doors, just as the bell rang.

 

They turned the corner of the building and Veronica felt her knees get wobbly, “Welp, I should’ve expected that,” she joked, and Michael gave her a worrying look.

 

“Expected what?” he asked, and Veronica sighed. 

 

“I don't know, I guess I just forgot that homophobia exists. Do you want me to talk you to your class?” she offered and he nodded, pointing down a walkway connecting two buildings of the school. 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, “Hey, uh, thanks for standing up for us. Usually I just ignore them, but hopefully they will stay away this time,” Michael said as they arrived at his class. 

 

“No problem dude. Have fun with Jeremy,” she teased, giving him a wink and pushed him into the classroom. 

 

Once she started walking down the hallway, Veronica realized she had no idea where her art class was, but somehow, she ended up at its doors anyway. 

 

She peeked her head in, looking for the blonde hair she had grown to love.  She spotted Heather sitting and talking to a black girl with dreds about....something. Veronica couldnt hear what they were saying, but she pushed herself through the doors and wrapped her arms around Heather’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” she jokingly purred, as Heather turned bright red. 

 

“Ah! V-Veronica! Give me some warning next time!” she stuttered, the tops of her ears turning bright red as the girl with dreads let out a small laugh at the two of them.

 

“Hello Veronica? Heather was telling me a lot about you. I'm Alana,” the girl introduced, holding out her hand to shake and Veronica took it as she sat down. 

 

“That's good, I think?” Veronica said, and was going to add more when the teacher clapped her hands together to signify the start of class. 

 

“Hello class I am Mrs. Valentine-Lohst, your art teacher! Hopefully you all will enjoy this year in art and don't destroy my classroom too much!” a quiet chuckle made its way around the classroom and Veronica noticed how paint seemed to cover almost every inch of the room in one way or another, as well as stains, burns, and what Veronica hoped was coffee.

  
"Anyway, for the first day, I want you all to draw, paint, or just create something that will help me get to know you. This will also be your first assignment and what your final will be on at the end of the semester, so you can see how much you improve. Now, have fun!" she passed out a large white fancy drawing paper to everyone and sat down at her desk, letting everyone work individually.    
  
Veronica pulled out another piece of paper and wrote down ideas for what to do. So far she had 5 ideas:    
  
_ -Heather (obvs)  _ __   
_ -Poem? Maybe a diary entry  _ __   
_ -her old school?  _ __   
~~_ -JD? _ ~~ __   
_ -slushies  _ __   
  
She sighed. Everything she thought about drawing had something to do with her old school, which was not something she wanted to talk about. So, instead, she divided her paper into thirds and started her project.    
  
After sketching out the basics of what she wanted to draw, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hello, what's your name? For roll?" Mrs. Valentine-Lohst asked.    
  
"Sawyer. Veronica Sawyer."   
  
"Well Veronica, what are you planning on doing. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to spoil it!"    
  
"Well, I'm drawing my gir-my girlfriend, and my friends from my old school and this one, plus a bunch of various objects that I like," Veronica almost didn't say that Heather was her girlfriend, but she realized that she didn't care what her teacher thought. It was a free country.    
  
Mrs. Valentine-Lohst smiled, "That's wonderful! And, I have a girlfriend myself-well she's my wife now, but I get the feeling. Keep up the good work Veronica!" she left with a warm smile, going to talk to the other kids.    
  
Veronica felt happiness bubble inside her. Her teacher, has a wife? Veronica didn't know any teacher like that at Westerburg. Maybe this school isn't too bad after all.

 

Speaking of her girlfriend, Veronica leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Heather’s nose, “What are you drawing cutie?” she asked, and Heather smiled. 

 

“You of course! And, Michael, Jeremy, and makeup! I don't really know what else to draw...” she trailed off and Veronica smiled.

 

“Me too! Also, did you know that Mrs. Valentine-Lohst has a wife! She mentioned her to me a few minutes ago!”

 

“Really? That’s really cool! I hope they are very happy together!”

 

“Of course they are silly! She got so happy when talking about her.”

 

Alana stopped drawing and looked over at them, “Are you guys talking about Mrs. Valentine-Lohst and her wife?” the two nodded, “They got married three years ago. I only know because I volunteered at their wedding. It was a very nice pastel yellow-purple theme. And I can assure you, I don’t think I’ve seen a happier couple than the two of them,” she explained, and Veronica and Heather shared a look of joy. 

 

“I’m very happy for them! I can’t wait to get married!” Heather said, giving Veronica a joking look. 

 

“Now now, don’t get too excited about marriage, it’s a long way off for you kids,” Mrs. Valentine-Lost appeared behind Veronica, making Veronica fall out of her chair in shock. 

 

“Mrs. Valentine-Lohst! Give me some warning before you scare me like that!” Veronica exclaimed, hearing the laughter of the teacher, Alana, and Heather.

 

“Oh I'm sorry Veronica, I just heard you all gossiping and I wanted to know what it was about! Please forgive me,” she apologized, a twinkle in her eye.

 

“Oh course I forgive you Mrs. Valentine-Lohst! Sorry for talking so much,” Veronica apologized in turn, feeling a little embarrassed at the fact that the teacher heard them talking about her. 

 

“It's fine. Art is supposed to be a fun class where everyone can talk with their friends. As long as you all have your art planned out for next class.” 

 

“Speaking of which, when does the bell ring? Veronica and I are new here.” 

 

“The bell rings in exactly three minutes,” Alana spoke up, “so, we should probably put our art away.” 

 

That seemed to remind Mrs. Valentine-Lohst of something, “Oh! Class, you all have assigned cubbies, please put all your artwork in there. You will use the same ones for the rest of the semester!” 

 

Veronica, Heather, and Alana stood up, as well as the rest of the class, and fought their way to the cubbies. Veronica’s cubbies was at the very top, diagonal from Heather’s, while Alana’s was at the bottom.

 

Just as the three girls put the art in the cubbies and zipped up their backpacks, the bell rang. 

 

“Bye love! Only two periods left until the party with the boys!” Veronica said, giving Heather a quick peck on the lips as they parted ways.

 

_ Hopefully the rest of the day is as good as last period. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,wow I love u all


	5. Chapter 5

Heather breezed through the hallway, making it to her English class and sitting down next to Michael a few minutes before the bell rang.

She tried to start up a conversation with the other man, but she realized how little she had gotten to know him. She knew him and Veronica immediately hit it off, especially after the thing that happened this morning, but she never had any time to talk to him. So, what was she supposed to say??

It was so unusual for Heather to start a conversation, usually Chandler would be the one to start talking to someone, and she would only make a few side comments as Duke would say some sort of insult that would make Chandler mad at her.

"Uh, Michael, Jeremy told me that you liked video games? I mean, of course you like video games, since we are going to your house in a few hours; but what I'm trying to say is, what games do you like?" she said, her old habit of rambling seeping through.

Michael looked up at her from his phone, "I really like any FPS game - that stands for "first person shooter" by the way - but the main games I play are Pokémon and Apocalypse of the Damned. Jeremy and I play that a lot," he said, explaining what FPS stood for, much to the thanks of Heather. "what kind of makeup do you use?"

Heather was taken aback for a second, but when she realized he wasn't joking, she answered, "Well, I usually buy most of everything, since my dad doesn't care what I spend money on as long as I'm busy with something. I use blush and lipstick the most. And of course contour and foundation and all of that stuff. Ronnie and I share most stuff, I love her nail polish. She always has since nice shades of purple!" she explained, noticing how excited she was getting and how enthralled Michael was as she was talking.

"Wow. Do you-do you think you could use some of that stuff on me?" he asked nervously, and Heather nodded.

"Of course! That's why I'm stopping at my house to get my pallets and stuff before we go over to Jeremy's house for video games!"

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but the teacher interrupted him. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Thropp and I will be your English teacher and I will tolerate no silliness, talking, or anything disruptive of any kind, or else you will get an immediate detention. Now, please open your books to the first chapter," she introduced herself, and Heather sighed. She hated teachers that acted like school was a dictatorship, not an equal-opportunity place.

But, while she was grumbling about the teacher, she felt Michael nudge her. "Hey Heather?" he said.

"What?"

"Do you have a book?" he asked, and she shook her head in the realization that neither of them were informed to get any books and never received them.

"Oh no, I didn't get one. What do we do?" she whispered, the talking and clamoring to get books out was becoming quieter, and she didn't want to get in trouble on their first day.

"We should ask-" Michael started but someone cut him off.

"Don't bother asking, Thropp's a bitch," someone said and Michael and Heather turned to see Jared leaning back in his seat, his desk just as empty as theirs, "if you ask her for a book she'll give you detention for not being 'prepared for class'" he explained.

"How do you know?" Michael asked, and he shrugged.

"I had her for freshman English, she treated me the same way. I can't really blame her. Husband left her at the alter, her sister - who she hates by the way - is working at the school too, and kids are ruthless with the teasing."

"Teasing?"

"Uh, duh. C'mon, don't tell me neither of you two noticed? She's in a wheelchair," he said, and at that comment Heather and Michael gave her another look.

She had soft brown hair turned up in a bun, wrinkles on her face, and she was really short. Well, they thought she was short, but it turns out she was in a wheelchair, which they couldn't see from the back of the room.

"All in all, it leaves to her leading a bitter life, which she takes out on kids like me and you, who she sees as another link in the long line of chains tying her down to her life. That doesn't stop her from being an uptight bitch, but it's understandable."

Michael and Heather were speechless, staring at Jared with a mix of shock and confusion. How did he find out all that about a teacher? What else did he know about the other kids and students in West Lane? They both decided that some questions were meant to go unanswered.

"Now class, since you have now finished the chapter of Catcher in the Rye as I've instructed, will someone please give me a summary of the chapter?" Mrs. Thropp said, making the three students in the back snap back to attention. No one answers her question, but she didn't seem surprised; insteps she pulled out a clipboard, the attendance sheet, "Fedya Dolokov?" she called out, and Heather breathed out a sigh of relief that it wasn't her name.

A lazy hand went up from the row in front of her, "Call me Dolokov, ma'am. And I'm the first chapter the main character, Holden, introduces the readers to his life, his brother, and the fact that he got kicked out of the prestigious private school, Pency. He also makes references to the fact that he is now in some sort of hospital, asylum, or care home," Dolokov says, and Heather was surprised for a second, until she noticed he was reading from a paper, his friends giggling wildly around them.

She turned to say something to Michael, but he had a deep frown on his face, "Michael? What's wrong?" she asked, lightly poking his shoulder.

"Dolokov and the group around him were the people that bullied Veronica and I first period, saying some pretty homophobic stuff," he explained, gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry about them, bullies can't do anything if you brush them off, ignore them. I would know."

Heather was going to give him some more advice when she heard her name being called by Mrs. Thropp, "Heather...Macnara?" she tried and Heather raised her hand.

  
"Heather McNamara, miss. What was the question?"

"I asked, why is it important that Holden mentions being in a care home at the start?"

"Because...because it shows that everything that you read in the story already happened. That it was all in the past and whatever Holden did in the last few chapter is bad enough for him to be forced into a care place and then retell the entire story from memory?" she says, trying to remember anything from last year, when Duke wouldn't stop talking about Catcher in the Rye and how Holden was misguided and hated by everyone, much to Chandler's annoyance.

"Very good, now, Nigel Bottom, what was Holden's relationship with his brother, D.B., at the start of the book," as the teacher continued the questions and analysis, Heather gave Michael another look. He hadn't stopped starring at Dolokov and the blonde boy sitting next to him.

"Michael," she put and hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, "don't let them inside your head. They don't care about you now. You were just some new kid they needed to show their dominance to. Ignore them," she whispered, staring into his brown eyes and hoping he'd understand.

He did. Sighing, he moved his body from facing the posse to looking at the teacher. "Thanks. I just, its too easy for them to get in my head now," he didn't give any explanation and Heather didn't ask for one. Everyone had their own damage they carry, "you and Veronica are both really good at handling bullies. Was Westerburg really that bad?"

Now it was Heather's turn to look off, and she swore she heard all too familiar laughter echoing in her ears, "Yes" that's all she said, and Michael got the message.

The rest of the class they were silent, sitting in their own pools of regret and sadness, but, together, it felt lighter. And, when the bell rang, they packed up their stuff and walked to class together.

_Hopefully something good happen next period_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm surprised people still like this story,,,,I love you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final class of the day, how will they handle it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter took me so long to write I kept forgetting about it then I went on some trips and then I just had no clue what to write and I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story I hope y'all enjoy this wild ride

Study hall was probably the best class Jeremy had ever taken. Not only was it the easiest, it was also full of the best people, his friends. Sure he had Christine and the others back at Middleborough, but since he's not very good at making friends over long distances, they probably won't be as close as they became. Not as close as the four of them had become in just the first day.

The study hall teacher, Mr. Price, was a leader at the neighboring Mormon church, while being a part time math teacher. Jeremy expected him to be super strict, but he actually was pretty laid back.

"Okay kids, welcome to Study Hall, I'm Mr. Price and don't get into too much trouble," was all he said before pulling out a leather-bound book and started to read it.

Heather, Veronica, Jeremy and Michael all exchanged looks, "Out of all the teacher's we've met, this one is definitely the strangest," Michael retorted, watching Mr. Price catch a paper airplane that soared above his head without looking up from his book.

"Well, since Mr. Price doesn't care if we talk, let's make a plan on what we're all doing after school. Jeremy, can you give us Evan and Connor's numbers so we can make a group chat? Wait, ask them if they are okay with it first!" Veronica said, and Jeremy pulled out his phone, sending messages to the two boys.

"So, what's our plan right now, so I can tell them what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, since at least three of us can drive other people, not including Evan and Connor since I don't know who they can drive, we could go to Jeremy's house to play video games, then head over to Ronnie's for makeovers? Or we could bring our makeup stuff to Jer's house, it doesn't matter."

Jeremy and Michael exchanged a glance, telepathically deciding what would be the best option. "Wait! They texted back," Jeremy broke the state, looking at his phone, "Evan says that he isn't good with group chats, so I'll just give you Connor's number and he can relay all the messages to Evan. Also, both of them can drive, but only Connor can drive other people," Jeremy stated, and gave the three Connor's number, Heather making the group chat, and texted the choices that Veronica laid out to Connor.

A few minutes later he sent back a simple 'Evan and I don't care where we go, as long as it isn't my house'.

"Well, Jeremy and I think that going to his then Veronica's house is a good idea cause it will probably be a lot of work transporting a bunch of makeup to Jer's house," Michael decided, Veronica and Heather giving approving nods.

"Connor says he's cool with that, can you guys put your addresses in the group chat," Jeremy added, and Veronica and Michael sent their addresses.

"Should we meet up with Evan and Connor before we go to Jeremy's house?" Veronica asked, and the three others gave thumbs up. "I'll ask."

A few minutes later the six had decided to meet in front of the library, then head over to Jeremy's house, play some video games, and then everyone would drive over to Veronica's house and get their makeup done.

"Well, what do we do now? We still have like 30 minutes left in the period," Veronica groaned, "I want to go play games nowwww."

"Veronica Sawyer and Michael Mell?" Mr. Price asked, waving a pink office slip in the air.

"What did we do this time?" they muttered at the same time, walking over and grabbing the slip from the teacher's hand.

"Mr. Michael Mell-"

"And Ms. Veronica Sawyer-"

"Please come to the office now. You will be back before the end of the period," they read, giving their partners sad looks before walking out of the classroom.

Once Michael and Veronica left, a silence fell over the two remaining teens at the table. Heather awkwardly pulled out a small mirror and began to fiddle with her makeup and Jeremy played a game on his phone to ease out the awkward tension.

Jeremy was intensely playing a game of Candy Crush when he noticed someone standing next to him and Heather. He looked up to see a girl with spiky blonde hair and a boy in a red jacket and brown hair staring at him.

"Uh, c-can I help you?" he asked, cursing himself for shuttering. Heather looked up as well, finally noticing the other two people.

"I'm Agnes -yes my name is Agnes it's not a nickname- and this is Jasper. I came to apologize to your friends for something that happened earlier, and Jasper came for moral support, but they seem to have left," Agnes said, and Jeremy closed him mouth, his question about her name answered.

"What happened earlier?" Heather asked, making the three teens look at her, "Oh, I'm Heather and this is Jeremy," she added, introducing them to the new teens.

"Well I saw them getting bullied at the end of P.E. by the TGC group, which is a small "gang" that is full of pompous a-holes that think they are better than everyone else just cause they are pretty. Anyway, your friends were getting harassed and normally I do something but since they were new I didn't for some reason? And I was like "man they are probably jerks anyway, why should I help them", which is really shitty thinking and I came to apologize cause TGC can be pretty rough when they can be," Agnes explained, looking embarrassed, Jasper rubbing her back encouragingly.

Heather and Jeremy shared a look. Neither of them had known that Veronica or Michael got harassed earlier today. That is definitely something they will talk about after school.

Heather stood up, "Agnes, I'm very glad you decided to come apologize, and even though we aren't the people you want to apologize to, we forgive you. It's reasonable to think that we were pieces of shit because you didn't know us at all. Thank you," she said, giving a warm smile, which Agnes and Jasper both returned, "Plus, they only went to the office for a little bit, they will most likely be back before the bell rings and you can apologize then, but know that it's fine, you don't have to freak out about it."

"I'm glad you accept my apology. Hey, can Jas and I sit here until they show up?"

"Sure!"

Veronica and Michael didn't return to class, and Agnes and Jasper waved goodbye to Heather and Jeremy, saying that they had to go to a cliff and she would apologize next period. That left Heather and Jeremy alone with their thoughts, wondering about what happened to their partners.

_What have we gotten ourselves into._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Michael and Veronica??? 
> 
> Will the video game night ever happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Michael and Veronica dead?? ;)

Michael and Veronica were, understandably, worried as they walked into Mrs. Turnblad's office. But, neither of them could figure out what they did wrong and Veronica felt the unfamiliar fear of being called into the principal's office to receive something other than an award.

Standing in the office is Mrs. Turnblad, he happy face just as happy as before, but her eyes don't share the same light. She looks....angry, Veronica decides, and it doesn't look good for the two of them.

Behind her sits three students. First, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair talking with a tan boy with brown eyes, hair and a small brown beard, and a dark-skinned girl with curly brown hair who was gazing directly at Veronica.

It took her a second, but she realized it was the main trio of the kids that harassed her and Michael during first period. Well, fuck.

"Now, Michael, Veronica, I'm sure you two know why you're here-" Mrs. Turnblad started, but Michael cut her off.

"We, uh, actually don't know why we're here? If you could fill us in please, Principal Turnblad?"

She sighed, "Well, these three, Anatole, Fedya and Helene, came into my office at the start of the period, and told me that you two were harassing them this morning. Now, even though you are new students, I hope I don't have to tell you that our bulling policy is very strict and we do not tolerate any kind of attacks on other students, wether physical or verbal. Since it is your first day, I will let you two off with a warning, but if I hear about this happening again, I will give you both a detention," Mrs. Turnblad explained and Michael and Veronica shared a look of shock. They weren't the ones bullying someone, they were being bullied!

"Uh, Principal Turnblad, we didn't harass anyone. Actually, these three, uh, Fedya, Anatole and Helene? They were the ones harassing us, calling us "gay" and other slurs that go along with that one. What they told you about us bullying them isn't true!" Veronica protested, staring Helene in the eyes, although the other girl just winks.

"I'd love to believe you, but you don't have any witnesses to back up your claims. These three have a group of students that all say that you two were calling them names. It disappoints me that you would lie like that," she shakes her head sadly, and the blonde kid smirks. The bell rings, but Veronica doesn't pay attention to it.

"They are lying, Mrs. Turnblad! I know you want to believe them, but, look at them! Why would we bully them? Talk to anyone in the biology class besides their group of friends and they'll tell you what we're telling you right now! Please, believe us," Michale exclaimed, making everyone jump. Mrs. Turnblad stared at him, looking more annoyed by the second.

"If you two are going to keep up with this charade, you can save it for detention, where I will put you if you two keep persisting like this. You don't have any evidence, so I must agree with the three who have a solid story, eye witnesses, and can quote what you said word for word. Now, I have a lot of work to do, so please, get out of my office," Mrs. Turnblad led the five of them out of her office and shut the door. Michael and Veronica shared a look of despair. Their first battle at a new school and they lost already.

"Yeah losers, stop lying, it'll get you no where," mocks the blonde one, Anatole or Fedya, "and don't try to vouch for yourselves, my dad donated the library to the school, so I can do just about anything. Get fucked homos," the three laugh as they leave the office, running into someone entering.

"Watch out loser!" exclaims Helene, brushing past them. Veronica and Michael walk over to see Jeremy, Heather, Evan and Connor standing in the doorway, Jeremy rubbing his shoulder.

"That hurt, jerks," he mumbled, as Michael ran over to him, pressing his face into the other boy's.

Veronica did the same to Heather, Evan and Connor just awkwardly standing there.

"What the fuck just happened?" Connor asked once they all walked out and over to the school parking lot.

Veronica and Michael shared a look, "So, we were teased a little during first period by some jerks named Anatole, Fedya and Helene, and then during fourth period, they went to the office and told the principal that we were bullying them, making us get a warning! So, fuck them," Michael explains and Evan grimaces at them mention of the three bullies.

"Y-Yeah, they ar-they are the most notorious bullies a-at West L-Lane..."

"And since their parents are so fucking rich, they can do just about anything they want!"

"Man, that sucks."

With that the group left the office and headed over to their cars, which were, coincidentally, parked next to each other.

Michael plugged in the address to Jeremy's house by memory into both Connor and Veronica's phones, before joining Jeremy in his PT Cruiser.

"Video game party, here we go!" he cheered as the three cars sped off to Jeremy's house.

When they arrived to Jeremy's house, the six of them were immediately greeted by Jeremy's dad, who had just gotten off work. He was very nice, Veronica decides, after shaking his hand, and sharing a joke with him. Jeremy just looked embarrassed that his dad was shaking hands with everyone - except for Michael, of course - which made everyone laugh.

After the introductions, Jeremy and Michael led the group down to a basement. Well, it didn't really look like a basement, covered in video game posters and with chairs and beanbags sitting in front of a television, surrounded by video game devices and hundreds, maybe even thousands or video games.

"W-Woah, t-this is amazing. Yo-You guys really like video games," Evan stuttered out and Veronica found herself agreeing.

"What's in here? I hope it's beer," Connor murmured, opening up a cooler, which was filled entirely with Mountain Dew Rd, surprisingly. Veronica opened her mouth to ask why, but the look on both Jeremy and Michael's faces made her close it.

"Well, now to play the best game ever, in our opinion!" Michael exclaimed, grabbing a game case from the hundred others on the shelf. "Apocalypse of the Damned!" he turned on the television as Jeremy handed out game controllers. Veronica got a black one with flowers while Heather got a nice blue one. They switched.

The game, Veronica realized, was surprisingly fun. She was a natural at it, while Heather kept forgetting what the buttons did, making her spin in a circle or accidentally hit other players. Jeremy and Michael, of course, were perfect at it, having played it for years. Evan's character barely moved, usually hanging out in the back until Connor yelled at him to move. And Connor, was surprisingly good, killing most of the zombies, but also dying the most, much to his annoyance. Veronica realized that almost all of them became very competitive when playing video games.

They played and played Apocalypse of the Damned until the six of them all died at once, on level 11. Connor almost broke his controller when the Game Over screen flashed in front of everyone at once, but Michael and Jeremy were ecstatic.

"That was the farthest we've gotten at all!" the two of them exclaimed, "we all work great a one big team!!"

"Well, how about we play Mario Kart to test out our friendship," Veronica suggested, an mischievous grin spreading over her face.

After a few debates on which character is best and what level they should play, Veronica, Michael, Connor and Heather all got in position to whip the others ass'. Michael choose Waluigi, Heather with Rosalina, Veronica decided on Yoshi and Connor finally picked Birdo, after a hushed discussion with Jeremy on which one was the best.

It was a close match. Michael started out first, but was quickly overtaken by Connor, who kept first place for half the match, with Veronica and Michael in close second and third place and Heather in tenth, no matter how much Veronica and Evan tried to help her out. But, the most shocking part of the entire match was when Heather got two Bullet Bills, and then a blue shell, which hit Connor, Michael and Veronica, who were all battling for first at that moment. The entire room could only watch in shock as Rosalina glided over the finish line in first place.

After the fact that Heather won sunk in, the room exploded. Michael and Connor threw their controllers down in mock anger as Evan, Veronica and Jeremy all lifted Heather on their shoulders in celebration. Heather, on the other hand, was so shocked that all she could do was flap her hands in excitement and shove Veronica's face into hers; which made Michael shove his face into Jeremy's and Connor and Evan embrace in a hug with a kiss.

Overall, the first half of the makeup-video game day was going pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man every time I get another comment I cry a little bit more,,,I love u guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to do the guys' makeup! Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, I totally forgot I was writing this and then school started,,,,,ugh man I hope you guys like it!!

Michael pulled up to Veronica's house, a nice 2-story blue house that seemed like something she would live in, for some reason.

"My dad's working right now but my mom will probably be home," Veronica explained, opening the door and directing them upstairs.

"Oh sweetie!" Veronica's mom called, "Do you have some friends over? I'll make some snacks!" Michael smiled at the embarrassment that flooded Veronica's face, much like Jeremy's when the group was meeting his dad.

After walking up the stairs, Veronica took a sharp right angle and lead them down another hallway into her room. "This apparently used to be a bed and breakfast place until like 1980, which is why there are so many rooms and this long hallway," she explained, lightly kicking the sir behind them shut after everyone was in the room.

Veronica's room was very Veronica, Michael thought as he looked around it. It was a pretty big room, with a loft bed in the far corner, and a big dresser next to a desk with a mirror in front of it; Michael assumed that was where most of them would be doing their makeup. Almost everything in the room had a little bit of blue in it, making the floor be casted in a nice blue glow.

"T-this room is very nice V-Veronica," Evan said, "well I mean, not like a sarcastic nice like "ohhhhh so nice" like an actual, "wow this is nice cause I like the nice blue and.......yeah," he rambled, looking sheepish.

"Thanks Evan," Veronica beamed, "okay, so, Heather and I have our makeup station over here, so you guys can choose what you want to do. If you need any help with anything, just ask one of us!" she explained, pointing to the desk.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Michael asked Veronica and Heather, as the two girls shared a look.

"We are gonna give each other makeovers!"

The six of them got to work, Michael turning on the playlist the group had made of their favorite songs to listen to while they made themselves pretty. Michael felt nervous. He never really played with makeup as a kid, no matter how much his mom tried to force it on him and putting it on now felt....wrong in some way, he wasn't sure. Everyone else seemed to be having fun but Michael felt excluded somehow.

Suddendly, a hand grasped his. Michael looked up and saw Jeremy, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay bro?" he asked, and Mitchell nodded, smiling, "Good, cause I want you to paint my nails! I know you're good at that stuff," Jeremy exclaimed, holding out a box of different color nail polish for Michael to choose from.

"Okay guys, let's have a look!" Veronica exclaims after an hour, her face looking like a princess unicorn threw up on it, covered in bright pink and baby blue lipstick, eyeshadow and highlight, as well as eyelashes an inch thick to top it all of. And Heather didn't look any better. Her blonde hair had been crimped and slightly dyed, like some cringe 80s haircut, but at least her makeup matched the style of her hair: fucking awful. Michael noticed that both of their lipstick was smudged, and smiled knowingly.

After appreciating the amazingness that was Heather and Veronica, Michael finished his project, "Done!" he exclaimed, making the four others in the room before turning Jeremy around. Looking at him now, Michael silently applauded himself. Jeremy looked very, very hot.

Veronica and Heather's faces lit up when they saw him, applauding Michael for the nice blending and good mix of colors. Even Connor looked on in approval, his goth makeup on point, to no one's suprise.

Evan though, his reaction wasn't one Michale thought would come out of the nervous boy, "M-Man Jeremy, you lo-you look really silly. I-I mean, why would any boy want t-want to look like that?!" he chuckled to himself, nudging Connor as if he was trying to get the other boy to join in on his joke.

Jeremy's face immediately fell. All the repressed embarrassment and insecurities from being a boy wearing makeup reappeared, Michael knew just by the look on his face.

"Evan, not cool. Guys can wear makeup as much as girls can, it's not their fault that society is lame and oppresses anyone who is different!" Veronica exclaimed, standing up and looking off into the distance like some dystopian teen, "but seriously, don't joke about that. You seriously hurt Jeremy, Michael and Connor's feelings, cause they are all guys wearing makeup. Hell, you could even try some makeup!"

Michael noticed Evan's face get slightly redder as Veronica kept talking, and he looked like he was actually sorry. Michael eyed him carefully as he rubbed Jeremy's back. He didn't look to bad, but after the SQUIP incident, he had a tendency to retreat back into his head whenever there was a insult thrown his way.

"Uh, J-Jeremy, I-I'm reallyreallyreallysorry I didn't mean to insult you, please for-please forgive me?"

Jeremy looked at Evan, and smiled, "Yeah, its fine. Everyone has internalized negativity to girly things," Michael suddenly realized he really wanted to kiss him.  
  
Heather clapped her hands, "I'm glad we got that settled out, now should Veronica and I give Michael and Evan small makeover, if you guys want that is," she offered, and Michael flushed.

"Yeah, sure," he and Evan said at the same time. Heather decided to work on Evan, with Connor watching over her shoulder, and it was Veronica who would makeover Michael.

"Now, I need my last box of makeup, ugh where is it..." Veronica trailed off, looking in her closet.

"What does it look like?"

"It's purple and pink with butterflies. It's also where I keep some of my pictures so if you see any, tell me."

After a minute or so of searching, Michael found a small purple and pink butterfly box with pictures on the top. He handed it to Veronica, but grabbed the picture on top.

It was Veronica, looking happy and holding a stuffed bear, probably won at a carnival game. Next to her was a kinda familiar boy in a black trench coat. The two of them were laughing, and the boy was holding a familiar 711 slurped cup in his hand.

"Veronica, who's this?" he asked, and watched as all the color fell from her face when she saw the picture in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heather's face match her girlfriend's.

"U-Uh he w-was my ex-my ex boyfriend," she stuttered out, and Michael knew immediately to drop it. He put the picture back where he found it and took his glasses off for Veronica to start putting on makeup.

Halfway through his makeover, it hit him where he saw Veronica's ex. That dude was always at the 711 he went to during lunch! They had talked before, but the aura he always gave off made Michael want to stay away, so he never said more than "School sucks," or "Cinnamon Pepsi is the best slushy flavor," and looking at the way Veronica and Heather reacted to the sight of him, it was a good thing he did.

After another good ten minutes of thinking and makeup-applying, Veronica and Heather were done with Evan and Michael's makeup. Closing his eyes, Michael turned to look in the mirror at what Veronica called her, "masterpiece".

He looked.....great! He had perfect winged eyeliner and his skin looked acne-free for the first time in his life. Michael loved how perfect Veronica blended and his highlight was poppin. But, even as he marveled at his new self, he liked his non-makeup self just as much. All in all, Michael felt very happy.

"I-I like it Heather," Evan said, and Michael turned around to see the boy in very light makeup, not as much as Michael's, but to anyone who saw a before and after picture, it was a small difference. Michael noticed that Connor never took his eyes off of Evan.

"Yeah, Veronica what you did was great!" Michael added, giving Veronica a high-five.

"Thanks Michael, I think it was my best work!"

"Y-You two ar-are very good at makeup."

"I guess we are."

Looking around at the six of them, Michael knew that this was where he was meant to be, these were the people he was supposed to know. He felt, finally, at home. This school, these friends, they were the new thing he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last real chapter, the next will be a very short epilogue I'll probably upload in a few days, thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, I know it wasn't long but it's the first story I've ever finished on this site that wasn't a one-shot and it was mainly thanks to you readers! Please consider checking out my main Tumblr, [FahcLove](http://fahclove.tumblr.com) or my art acc, [Iridead](http://iridead.tumblr.com). I would really appreciate it. I love you guys!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy writes a letter to a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad that this story is ending in such a nice way and I hope you are too.

Dear Christine,

I'm sorry I'm sending you a letter, but it just seemed fitting for some reason. I really hope I send this to the right address......

Anyway, back on topic! This new school has been so excited this past week. By the second day of school I had made four new friends (which is a lot looking back at my friendships throughout the years)! And then Veronica (one of my new friends) offered doing a gaming/makeover sleepover after school and we did! It was so much fun playing games with my new friends and trying on makeup for the first time. I was a little nervous, but Michael helped me out a lot during it.

How has school been for you? Has rehearsal started yet? Tell me when the dates are, I can't wait to come see you and the others acting to your hearts content.

Speaking of the others, tell them I say hi! I miss them a lot and I hope they're all doing good without us!

Love,  
Your friend Jeremy

P.S: You should come to Prom with us! I included an Other-School sheet for you to fill out if you wanted! See you soon (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story until the end, I appreciate it. 
> 
> And a big thank you to everyone who left a comment on this story, I try to respond to most of them but sometimes I just don't have time. Just know that I read them all and save some in a little folder of love on my phone. 
> 
> Please consider checking out my main Tumblr, [FahcLove](http://fahclove.tumblr.com) or my art acc, Iridead!!


End file.
